Satisfaction
by ladedadedo
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Marlya Veratis are Voldemort followers, but not full-fledged Death Eaters yet. They are given a mission, and if they succeed, they will earn a Death Mark.
1. Default Chapter

Satisfaction By Ladedadedo

Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, do you think I be writing this? please read&review, because it helps my poor empty head. But no flames. Feel free to tell me any plot developments you think would be cool.  
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Marlya Veratis are Voldemort followers, but not full-fledged Death Eaters yet. They are given a mission, and if they succeed, they will earn a Death Mark. Failure is not an option.  
A/N: Ignore the title, because it doesn't really have anything to do with this story. THX for reading!

1 He sent me Ding-dong

Draco Malfoy didn't acknowledge the doorbell the first time, expecting a house-elf to answer it.

Ding-dong…Ding-dong

But the second and third time he did.

"Is someone gonna get that?" he shouted, his anger mounting.

Ding-dong

"Somebody's gonna pay for this," he muttered, stomping from his room and down the stairs.

"My father is not ho-" He stopped dead, his mouth hanging open, suddenly very happy a house-elf hadn't opened the door. "Marlya!"

"Hello, Draco." Marlya Veratis, his friend from Hogwarts, was a pretty white girl with chestnut brown hair and vibrant green eyes. Her eyes were the feature Draco loved the most. They slanted up and back, and were large and expressive. "I'm so glad your mother didn't answer the door this time.

"What! You've been here before!" How could his mother not tell him?

"Yeah, but you mother wouldn't let me in. Called me a tramp and a whore and told me to stay away from her little 'poppykins.'" She laughed as his face turned red.

"Come on in," he said between gritted teeth.

"Thank you," she said, still giggling.

"Why are you here?" She immediately stopped laughing and her smile disappeared.

"He sent me to get you. Dumbledore has launched an attack against us. We are due at the House two days from now. No magic until we get there."

"Two days with no magic! He's cutting it a little close, isn't he?" She sniffed.

"I know. Is that food?"

"It's almost dinnertime," he said, slightly bewildered.

"I'm starving!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen, grinning. -  
They were already sitting at the table when Narsissa Malfoy entered the dining room.

"Hello, Mother," Draco said. He gave her a hug and kiss, while she stared openly at Marlya. "Mother, this is Marlya Veratis. She is my guest." He emphasized the last word, narrowing his eyes at his mother.

"Hello, Marlya," she said in a voice full of scorn, with look that said she'd just smelt something really bad.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," Marlya replied, ignoring the sarcasm. By then the house-elves had started serving the food and Marlya ignored even Draco while she piled her plate full.

"When was the last time you ate, girl!" She swallowed the mouthful.

"Three days ago. Before I left the House." Her words had an amazing effect on Narsissa. She motioned violently at a house-elf, yanking it off its feet with the force of her spell. She whispered in its ear, and it stumbled over to Marlya.

"Is there anything the Mistress would like to eat?" it said, bowing humbly.

"Mashed potatoes, please. Oh, and some lasagna too." It bowed again and scurried from the room.

A/N: so…did you like it? hate it? could be better? Now press that cute little review button and tell me! 


	2. stairs

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Harry Potter…sheesh, moronic lawyers. Please review, I need to know if this story's good or BAD! THX

THX to rebell (it's pronounced Mar-li-a) and handsoff for their reviews Cookies to you! Review this chapter too!

2

Will you be staying?

"Will you be staying for the night, dear? We have a completely empty guest house out back." She was clearly trying to keep Marlya as far away from Draco as possible.

"I've already shown her where she can stay, Mother." Draco had stolen a bite of lasagna off Marlya's plate and was currently dodging the fork she was stabbing at him.

Marlya was as protective of her food as Narsissa was of her son.

"Where, Draco?" He flung himself backwards.

"Upstairs! Ouch!" he said as a found its target anyway.

Marlya was giggling furiously and Draco, with a hurt expression, reached for her stomach. She laughed hard as he tickled her, slipping off the chair as he did. She'd drank just enough wine for everything to be overly funny. Narsissa watched them with wide eyes.

They both stopped suddenly, their eyes locked with the others.

"I feel tired all of a smudden," she hiccupped. Draco pulled her to her feet, still staring at her.

"You look like you need help getting up the stairs." He started to follow her from the room, but Narsissa stopped him.

"Which room is she staying in?" He turned, pale with combined anger and need, and grinned devilishly.

"Mine."

Marlya turned to smile at Draco as he left the dining room, but she stumbled; walking backwards up the stairs is not something one can do drunk. She sat down heavily, her vision spinning mildly. She giggled again as she saw Draco walk towards her, first on the wall, then the ceiling, then back to the floor.

"Why are you walkin' on da wall, Drak-y?"

"How much _did _you drink?" She giggled again.

"Enough." For a second, his face loomed in her vision and she blinked to stop its swirling.

Then he kissed her and her eyes closed, though she wasn't aware of it.

"If we don't move _now_, we're not gonna make it upstairs," she panted breathlessly. "And I don't think your mother would like us doing it on the stairs."

"She's not gonna like us doing it anywhere," he said, pulling them both back to their feet. She giggled again, stumbling along beside Draco, tripping over the empty air. They yanked his door open and it slammed shut, startling Narsissa downstairs so much that she dropped her wand into a bowl of soup.

Draco shoved Marlya against the door, pressing his lips against hers with a fierceness that surprised even him. She moaned against his mouth, pulling his against her with both arms around his neck…

Narsissa heard every sound that came from her sons bedroom. She heard every cry, gasp, moan, and laugh, until with one last shriek, silence enveloped the mansion.

A while later, Draco walked into the study. His hair was rumpled and his face was red, but he walked right over to his mother and sat down in the chair across from her.

"I have to leave tomorrow," he said matter-of-factly.

"Where are you going with your little tramp?" Narsissa said, tilting the wine glass up to her lips again.

Then Draco did something he'd never done before; he slapped his mother. Not softly either, but a hard slap that left his hand stinging. He wanted to apologize, but firmly stuck to his guns.

"Mother! Stop calling Marlya a tramp! And for your information, Voldemort has called us all to the House! She was sent to get me!" He sprang from the chair. "Goodnight, Mother."


End file.
